The Cold Queen of Nasod
by Chocolatte Girl
Summary: Eve is the Queen of Altera. No one dared to talk to her, except her royal servants. It's because her cold and rude attitude. Eve didn't truly care about her attitude either. But one day, a letter arrived. It said that The Prince of Hamel, Chung Seiker is going to come to make Altera his ally. What will happen next? Will Eve welcomes Chung? Will Chung change Eve's attitude?
1. The Queen and The Prince

**The Cold Queen of Nasod**

Chapter 1 : The Queen and The Prince

**Choco : Because I'm too lazy and tired today... I'll write a short story... =w=**

**ElGang : Why are you too lazy and tired? -,-**

**Choco : So many homework for just 2 days of holiday left... Q.Q **

**ElGang : ... -_-**

**Choco : Okay... On with the story... =w=**

**Classes : **

**Eve : Code Battle Seraph**

**Chung : Deadly Chaser**

**PROTO : Code Nemesis**

**Apple : Code Empress**

* * *

"Don't get in my way or you'll be killed." Her cold glare told that...

Altera Kingdom, the one who rule that kingdom is a cold Queen of Nasod. Eve, that's her name. She's a smart, intelligent, and a skillful queen. But, she really is a cold queen with her death and cold glare. She rule her kingdom with her two royal Nasod servants. One who's specialty is in battles, named PROTO. She had no mercy because she's emotionless. The other one who's smart, wise, but deadly, named Apple. She also had two Nasod servants which she create for battling. The maid looking one is called Persephone, while the one who looks like a butler called Charon. With the help of PROTO and Apple, Eve rule her country wisely. Even though the people of Altera didn't like Eve's attitude, they cared for her. But...

Will her attitude change? Will someone change her attitude?

No one dared to talk to Eve, except her royal servants. It's because her cold attitude and cold glare, of course. Eve also didn't care about how her attitude is. "I'm a queen, no one dared to get in my way..." was all she thought. But, it will soon change...

* * *

Eve and Apple are in their dinning room. There's a round royal table there. Eve and Apple sits on royal chairs, circling the table. There are three chairs that were circling the table. Eve is reading a letter, while Apple just stared at her. "My queen, your tea is ready." Ophelia, Eve's maid servant, said. Ophelia came in the room and put three royal mugs, each had tea in it. "Yes, thank you, Ophelia." Eve said, not bothering to look at Ophelia. Ophelia bows down and came out from the room, leaving Eve alone with Apple.

Eve sips her tea, then put it on the table. She's to concerned about the letter she got from Adel, the Ponggo's Village Chief. "What is it, Eve?" Apple said, after sipping her tea and put in on the table. "Maybe it's just some notification about how's the village condition, like before." PROTO said, she sit on the third chair.

"No, it's not." Eve said while tossing the letter to Apple. "It's Hamel, they're going to send him..." Eve sighed. "Him who?" PROTO ask. Apple tossed the letter to PROTO after reading it carefully. "The Prince of Hamel, Chung Seiker..."

"Why do they send him anyway?" Apple asked. "Maybe they wanted to make Altera their ally. They are in crisis now, you know. The current king, Jun Seiker, is dead. So Chung is going to be the next king. But it looks like he's not ready yet. So they wanted us to help him when he need something in the future." Eve sighed. "Why not the government? Why did they wanted us instead?" PROTO asked. "Because, Chung still can't trust them, you know. Still, I don't truly know why did he wanted us to be their ally instead of Velder..." Eve sighed once again.

Things will be different from now on...

* * *

"My name is Chung Seiker, nice to meet you, Lady Eve." Chung bows down to Eve, who's staring at him. "Yeah, nice to meet you too." Eve sighed. "What do you want anyway? Makes Altera your ally? Why not Velder instead? I don't like you, anyway." Eve said coldly. "Uh, Eve, that's not the right thing to do in front of other royal people..." Apple walked towards Eve. Eve takes out her hand, meaning Apple had to be silent.

"Is that how you treat people? No wonder the Ponggo's are scared at you." Chung smirked. "I don't care, anyway. And your attitude isn't good either!" Eve get irritated. "Oh yeah? Then what should I do? I can't just sit here while I see you and your bad attitude!" Chung said. Eve walked towards Chung. They are face to face now. "Listen, you're the guest here. Let me do what I want before I kick your ass out of here! And don't think that I'll be your ally after what you just said to me!" Eve yelled at Chung. Eve REALLY is getting irritated at Chung.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll change your attitude before you kick my ass out of here!" Chung smirked and poked Eve's head. "INSOLENT!"

SLAP!

Eve slapped Chung, leaving a red mark on Chung's left cheek. "Ouch." Chung rubbed his cheek. "This time, I'll give you my forgiveness!" Eve turned around. "But if you do that ever again, I'll definitely kill you!" Eve said coldly while walking away, leaving Chung behind.

"That guy... I HATE HIM!" Eve said to herself...

* * *

**Choco : So, what do you think? It just popped out from my mind, and I think it's good! :D  
**

**ElGang : ... Took you too long to write one chapter... =,=**

**Choco : I had so many homework you know... **

**Eve and Chung : By the way... Why did you make our personality like that? O.o**

**Choco : Didn't I tell you? It just popped out from my mind! =w= Well, review please readers! :D Oh and... Looks like Eve had emotions in this story~ :3  
**

**Eve : Chung... -.-**

**Chung : What? O.o**

**Eve : Let's kill her at the next chapter~ =w=**

**Chung : Yeah~ =w=**

**Choco : I heard you! =,=**

**Eve and Chung : DIE! *A***

**Choco : AAAAHH! QAQ **

*************************************-Connection Lost-***********************************


	2. Let's Make a Bet!

**The Cold Queen of Nasod**

Chapter 2 : Let's Make a Bet!

**Choco : Okay, here's the 2nd chapter~ =w= Ugh... TTwTT**

**Eve : What happened to you? We didn't do THAT much of injuries to you! -,-**

**Chung : E-Eve... But we make her hurts... ._.**

**Eve : Oh, yeah... We're sorry Choco... ._.**

**Choco : Yeah, but that's not it... My head hurts, I dunno why... TTwTT**

**Eve and Chung : ._.**

**PROTO : -_-**

**Apple : Can you on with the story? PROTO's not that patience you know... ._.**

**Choco : Okay, here we go.. =w=**

* * *

"Good morning, Eve!" Apple said cheerfully. "Ngh... 5 more minutes..." Eve rolled around on her pink colored bed. "Eeh? No, come on! Wake up!" Apple shakes Eve's body. "Apple, go away... I'm sleeping late last night..." Eve said, not bothered to open her eyes. Apple pouted. "Come on! Ophelia had made your favorite breakfast! PROTO had waited for you on the garden!" Yep, you heard her, garden. They usually eat breakfast on the garden. Apple is the one who wanted this first. "Don't care. Leave me alone..." Eve said and rolled on her bed again.

"I see this is your daily routine, huh? Sleep late, then wakes up late too. What a queen..."

Hearing those words, Eve opens her eyes and gets up from her bed. She knew who's the one who said that. It's none other than...

"Chung..." Eve glared at him. "Well, look who's finally up. Let's get some breakfast do we?" Chung smirked and walks away from Eve's room. "Apple... Why did you let a guest come into my room!?" Eve shouted at Apple. "I-It's not me! I just wanted to wake you up and then he's already behind me!" Apple said nervously. "What ever, I'll get dressed and we can eat breakfast..." Eve sighed. Apple get out from the room, leaving Eve alone in her room. Eve get dressed into her Battle Seraph clothes (when ever she sleep, she wear a pink pajamas). Then she walk towards the garden. She walk past Apple's room and PROTO's room. She walk past Chung's room too...

When she reached the garden, the sunshine hit her skin directly. "The sun is so bright on the blue colored sky..." Eve thought to herself. "Morning, Sleeping Queen!" Eve's mood changed drastically after hearing those words. She saw Chung, with Apple and PROTO, who's already eating their breakfast. There is a round table there. With four chairs circling the table. Eve sit next to Chung, where the only chair remained. She stared at her plate, two slices of Roasted Crackers and Grilled Meat (which already sliced into pieces). Next to her plate is her usual drink, Spirit Tea. This is her favorite breakfast. "Apple said this is your favorite breakfast, eat then!" Chung said. "I know! Shut up!" Eve said coldly. Then, she started to eat her breakfast.

* * *

"It's already afternoon. Time skipped so quickly..." Eve thought to herself. For Eve, time always skipped so quickly. Eve's on the balcony, watching the sunset. "The sky is now red colored..." Eve muttered.

"Hey, Eve." Chung suddenly appeared behind her. "What do you want?" Eve said coldly. "Like I said before, I will change your attitude. No matter what it takes." Chung smirked. "You'll never change me. I won't let you change me, anyway." Eve smirked, returning Chung's smirk. "Oh yeah? You sure?" Chung smirked again. "Of course!" Eve replied, this time she can't return his smirk.

"Want to make a bet, then?"

Those are the words that Eve never expected to hear. "Who's afraid? Well then, let's make a bet!" Eve smirked. Chung giggled. That makes Eve more irritated.

"If I can change your attitude before I go home, Altera will be Hamel's ally and... You'll be my girlfriend. If I can't, I'll get out from here and never return, and Altera won't be Hamel's ally. How's that?"

Eve's shocked about the deal. If she loose, she'll be his girlfriend, and she doesn't want that to happen. She's afraid to loose, but if she didn't take the deal, Chung will think Eve's a coward. There's no other choice...

"Alright, deal!" Eve said.

Chung smirked. "Alright, it's a deal!" he takes out his hand. Eve takes his hand and they shakes their hand. "Now prepare yourself, the battle starts tomorrow!" Chung said and walks away.

There's no turning back now, she must win, no matter what. The battle starts tomorrow...

* * *

**Choco :** **Finished... At last... My head isn't hurt anymore~ =w=**

**Eve and Chung : THE BATTLE STARTS TOMORROW! *A***

**Choco : Yeah, yeah... Now can you shut up? -,-**

**ElGang : Why... Didn't you... Put us in... **

**Choco : It's already the 2nd chapter and you just complained now? It's too late to put you guys in! =,=**

**ElGang : *in emo corner**

**Choco : Get the hell out of this room! D: *kicks ElGang out of the room**

**PROTO : I didn't get a line... -_-**

**Apple : Be patience PROTO. Choco, you better give her a line in the next chapter! You don't want PROTO to destroy this place right? ._.**

**PROTO : *already punching the wall**

**Choco : PLEASE STOP IT PROTO! D: Okay, I'll give you some line in the next chapter! (_ _lll)**

**PROTO : *sit calmly**

**Choco : O-Okay... That's it for the 2nd chapter... (._.lll) See you guys in the next chapter~ :)**


	3. The Welcoming Party Turn Out Into a Mess

**The Cold Queen of Nasod **

Chapter 3 : The Welcoming Party Turn Out Into a Mess?

**Choco : OMG... O_O 2 Chapters, 5 reviews, 5 favorites and 5 follows... OMG, THANK YOU SO MUCH READERS! QwQ**

**ElGang : *throws confetti all over the place* Hooray... ( -_-)/**

**Choco : To fellow Indonesian readers, HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! :D**

**ElGang : *throws confetti all over the place, again* Hooray... ( -_-)/**

**Choco : Meanies! =3= Anyway, here's chapter three! :D Just like RubyCrucifix said, I'll make some of the ElGang to appear! XD Maybe they're... a bit OOC... ._. But who cares? They appeared at last! :P**

**ElGang except Eve and Chung : *throws confetti all over the place* HOORAY! ( ^o^)/**

**Choco : -_- ...What ever... Chapter begin! :D**

**ElGang Classes =**

**Elsword : Lord Knight **

**Aisha : Elemental Master**

**Raven : Blade Master**

* * *

**Velder Royal Castle...**

"I'M LATE! I'M LATE! SO VERY VERY LATE!"

A crimson haired man runs towards a room in the castle. "AISHA! WE'RE LATE!" he shouted. "Geez, it's all because of you, Elsword! I told you don't sleep too late! Now we're screwed!" A purple haired lady, Aisha said, while looking at her reflection on the mirror. "S-Sorry..." the crimson haired man, Elsword said and put on his armor. "Nah... You're my husband anyway, I know you really well. You're that kind of person..." Aisha said, and she kissed Elsword's cheek.

"My King and Queen, the carriage is ready." A raven haired man came into the room, he bowed down. "Right, thanks Raven!" Aisha said and walked away to the carriage, which is outside. "Raven, didn't I tell you to just call us by our name? Even if our status are different, we're best friends right?" Elsword said. Raven sighed, "Come on, I'm just your private knight or protector anyway. If the government or the minister find out about this, I'll get killed!" he said. "No way, man. I'm the king, no one can deny my order!" Elsword said while walked away. Raven followed him, a small smile plastered on his lips. When they walked outside, Aisha's already waiting inside the carriage.

"Come on you two! We'll be late, so hurry up!" Aisha said. Raven and Elsword get into the carriage. The carriage is... actually an airship. "Altera, here we come!" Elsword said. "You really is just like a kid..." Aisha sighed, even though she smiled a little. Raven chuckled. Then, the airship set off...

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Altera Island, Eve's Castle...**

"OH MY EL, I FORGOT!" Eve screamed.

"What's happening in this early morning..?" Chung yawned. This is just 5 o'clock in the morning. "The queen and the king from Velder is gonna come! At 7 o'clock!" Eve screamed, again. Her scream wakes Apple and PROTO up. Eve explains everything to them, and... "OH NO! WE'RE SCREWED!" Apple shouted. PROTO just face palmed herself, while Chung sighed. "You're the queen, yet you forgot about this important thing. What a queen..." he said. Eve pouted and stared at the three of them. "Alright, we have to prepare everything! This welcoming party should be the best!" Eve said.

* * *

"My, Altera is such a beautiful kingdom!" Aisha said. Yep, they arrived at Altera, at 7 o'clock. Just like the promised time. Elsword's chatting with Raven, and Aisha pouted. "Oh, come on! You're a king, Els! Show some respect and good attitude!" Aisha punched Elsword's shoulder lightly. "Okay, okay. You're always so worried about everything!" Elsword said. "Because I'm your wife and queen!" Aisha kissed Elsword's lips. Elsword blushed madly, while Raven smirked. They walked towards Eve's Castle.

* * *

"Everything's ready?" Eve asked Apple. "Yes Eve, I'm sure everything's ready." Apple nodded. Eve sighed, relieved. "Alright, now we're ready to meet the king and queen!" Eve said. "Wait a minute, how about this Seiker here, Eve?" PROTO said, pointing at Chung who's standing next to her. Eve sighed and walked towards Chung. She stared at him. "Chung.. Just, don't make a mess." Eve said. "Yes, my queen..." Chung smirked.

The king and queen arrived. Eve greeted them and bowed down. "It's my pleasure to meet you, King Elsword and Queen Aisha from Velder Kingdom..." she said. "No, the pleasure is all mine, Queen Eve." Elsword bowed down, followed by Aisha and then Raven. "Who's behind you?" Aisha pointed at Chung. "Oh, he's... Prince Chung Seiker from Hamel. He's here for... 1 month if I'm not mistaken." Eve said, nervously. "Oh, I see..." Elsword said. The welcoming party went smoothly, or as they thought. But, when they eat breakfast together...

"May I ask, why did you two came here?" Eve asked. "Oh well... We never came here before, so we're here just to take a good look of Altera." Aisha said. "I see." Eve smiled a little. Then, Ophelia and Persephone came into the room. "Here's the Magic Herbal Tea." Ophelia said. Suddenly, Charon came in, followed by Oberon, who's chasing Charon. Charon runs towards Persephone, who's serving Elsword and Aisha. And unfortunately, Charon nudging the tea. The tea spilled, drenching Elsword and Aisha.

"Oh my El, Charon and Oberon, get out from this room!" Eve shouted. "Ophelia and Persephone, cleans Elsword and Aisha!" she shouted again. Apple, PROTO and Raven looks shocked, while Chung smirked at how Eve react. "I'm so sorry Elsword and Aisha!" Eve said. "Nah it's okay, it's not your fault either." Elsword and Aisha smiled. Eve sighed, relieved.

* * *

The rest of the welcoming party went smoothly. Elsword and Aisha go back home happily, makes Eve relieved once again. Eve stands on the balcony, staring at the sunset.

"Hm... Looks like your attitude changed today..."

Eve turned around, she find Chung standing behind her. "It's not like I changed my attitude suddenly! I'm just... Wanted to show some respect!" Eve said nervously. "When I arrived here, you're so cold to me. But now you showed some respect. That means your attitude changed." Chung said, he walked to Eve. They're face to face now, and Eve gulped.

"Looks like I'm the winner, huh..?" Chung smirked. "N-No way! I won't lose to someone like you! I don't even know why I changed my attitude so suddenly! I think it's because I'm screwed!" Eve yelled. Actually, that's the truth. "Alright, I'll give in for now. But, no matter what you do, I'm gonna win..." Chung smirked and walked inside, leaving Eve alone in the balcony. Eve got irritated.

"YOU'RE SO FULL OF YOURSELF! I WON'T LOSE! YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE MY ATTITUDE!" Eve shouted.

Chung smirked. He knew that, actually, he already win the bet...

* * *

**Choco : Alright, finished chapter 3! :D Yep, that's right! Elsword and Aisha is a King and Queen of Velder! XD**

**Aisha and Elsword : WE'RE HUSBAND AND WIFE!? O_O**

**Choco : Tehee~ :3**

**Eve : ... No comment for this chapter... **

**Chung : I WIN! YEAH! :D**

**Choco : Not so fast, more chapters to go~ :P**

**Chung : =_=lll**

**The remaining ElGang : WHERE ARE US!? D:**

**Choco : Just wait! =3=**

**The remaining ElGang : Meany! X(**

**Choco : Review readers! :D**


End file.
